nrc_runescapefandomcom-20200214-history
NRC Season 4
Season 4 in the NRC started out as being arguably the most active season in the history of the league. Unfortunately, this eventually came to an end when two owners dropped out of the league by week four. Season 4 is also known for the introducing of the Hall of Fame and the first International Series. The International Series was won by Ireland over the United States. The NRC championship game in season 4 was played on December 23, 2012. This game was between the Al Kharid Vultures and Seers Swords. This game was won by the Seers Swords 18-12, giving them their first and only NRC title to date. Aditional information As stated earlier, season 4 was a big season for the league. With the introduction of the Hall of Fame, as well as the first, and only international series, this was also a very active season at the start, and the league began to grow steadily after this season came to an end. Fuchsy became the only player to win every single title in the same season. League Table » League Table « P-------PL--WO--DR--LO--PT 1. SEE--08--07--01--00---22 2. DRY--08--05--01--02---16 3. ALV--08--03--01--04---10 4. ARD--08--02--01--05---07 5. VAR--08--02--01--05---07 6. BRS--08--00--01--07---01 Playoffs Play-Off Format - 3rd Team vs. 4th Team SEMI-FINAL 2nd Team vs. P-O Winner FINAL - ''' 1st Team vs. Semi Final Winners ± PLAY-OFF GAME ± Al Kharid Vultures vs. Ardougne Monarchs Al-Kharid 33-18 Ardougne '''Al-Kharid - Blue Narrows Hi Im Gigs AtlanticDuck Alex Ardougne - Dezmondo Jj Dynomite Samsaurus99 Al Kharid advance to face Draynor Ducks in the Semi-Finals! ± SEMI-FINAL GAME ± Al Kharid Vultures vs. Draynor Ducks Al Kharid Vultures 27-0 Draynor Ducks ALK '''- Blue Gigs Alex '''DDU - Serria David Dragoon NRC FINAL Al Kharid 12-18 Seers Swords ALK - Blue Narrows M Zedong Hi Im Gigs SSW - KFC Chuck Fuchsy Jon Stats and Awards Season 4 Leaders: Regular Season Only: Top 5 Total Stats: 1. Fuchsy - 166 (31 Goals + 135 Tackles) 2. Dez - 134 (25 Goals + 109 Tackles) 3. Blue Narrows - 130 (20 Goals + 110 Tackles) 4. Serria-1-17 - 98 (25 Goals + 73 Tackles) 5. KFC - 97 (12 Goals + 85 Tackles) Top 5 Total goals: 1. Fuchsy - 31 2. Dez - 25 3. Serria-1-17 - 25 4. Blue Narrows - 20 5. 305Pitbull - 15 Top 5 Total tackles: ''' 1. Fuchsy - 135 2. Blue Narrows - 110 3. Dez - 109 4. KFC - 85 5. David Brod - 83 '''Best 5 Overall Points (Overall Points = (3*Goals) + Tackles) 1. Fuchsy - 228 2. Dez - 184 3. Blue Narrows - 170 4. Serria-1-17 - 148 5. KFC - 121 Best 5 Tackles per Game 1. 305Pitbull - 20.33 2. African Proz - 17.33 3. Fuchsy - 16.87 4. David Brod - 16.6 5. Blue Narrows - 15.71 Best 5 Goals Per Game 1. Fuchsy - 3.88 2. Serria-1-17 - 3.57 3. Dez - 3.13 4. Blue Narrows - 2.86 5. Automatic6 - 2.75 Best 5 Overall ''' 1. Fuchsy - 28.5 2. Blue Narrows - 24.29 3. Dez - 23.0 4. Dragoon Aqua - 22.0 5. Automatic6 - 21.25 '''Man Of Rune:'' Fuchsy'' Attacker of the Season: Fuchsy Defender of the Season:'' Fuchsy'' Highest Rated Player: Fuchsy